Candy Cane, the reindeer
by RosexNightforever
Summary: Fawn always thought she was a regular deer. One day she finds out she has magic. Soon after meeting her new human friends, she finds out she's a reindeer!
1. Chapter 1

A herd of deer walked around their forest. The leaders' fawn scurried around the lake the herd was approaching. The fawn going the wrong way. A jaguar near her. "Fawn!" her mother called. Fawn turned around. She looked over to the jaguar. "Sorry, Danger, gotta go! Don't follow me and kill me in my sleep!" Fawn said scurrying off. She hid under the big leaves. Fawn always called predators 'Danger'. Her parents knew knew why. Fawn squeezed under a leaf that was big, but tigers and other creatures could see her head. She bent her ears as she hid her head near her shoulders, suspecting yells from her parents for bringing a tiger near the herd. She wasn't a normal deer, she was a magical deer. Fawn could talk! ALL humans could understand her when she wanted them to. She could transform into ANYTHING she wanted, any where any time. She could make herself visible to a few people/animals (or one) and visible to nobody whenever she wanted! Fawn and her herd didn't know. Fawn wanted freedom, to live on her own. No parents holding her back. Or when she grew a buck not letting her do anything she wanted, only what he wanted. Only snobby bucks (not Fawn's dad though) were in the herd. Fawn only wished deer could be pets, but her mother said her brother had been killed by humans. Fawn's brother's name was Aidan. It ment fire. Aidan and Fawn were always friends. Fawn decided to get out. When she did, she didn't see her family. The herd wasn't either. Fawn did hear them leave, just to frightened to come out of her hiding spot, she stayed. She had ben attacked by a tiger. She managed to escape, but her snow-white fur was now candy-cane like fur. She ran as fast as she could, farther from the forest. She saw two men outside a turtle-like ship, playing with a white Bengal tiger cub. Fawn stepped back not wanting to get attacked again. I mean, Fawn could barley walk! Her ears picked up some speech. "Mistletoe, you want the mouse?!" the one in blue said. "Get the toy Mistletoe!" the one in green said. Fawn inhaled as much air as she could. She ran down the hill. Her leg made her stop not even 5 steps away. Fawn yelped making the men get up. They ran to her, the tiger at their heels. "Is she okay?" the blue one asked. Fawn looked up. "No, I don't think I am." she said. The men and tiger looked shocked. The green one gasped. "A talking deer!" the blue one said. Fawn tried to get up. She failed. "What?! You understand me?!" Fawn said. "Yes," both men said as Mistletoe nodded. "I'm Chris Kratt, and this is my older brother Martin." the green one said. "You seen hurt, what happened?" Martin said petting Fawn's head. "Tiger attack." Fawn said. "You need help. Can you stand?" Chris asked. Fawn shook her head. She was getting weaker by the second. "What should I name you?" Martin asked. Fawn opened her (muzzle?) but closed it. She wasn't able to speak. Fawn flicked her tail. Trying to tell the bros, she was a fawn and that was her name. "Candy Cane, come with me." Martin said. "Who?" Fawn choked out. "You pointed out your name is Candy Cane," Chris said. "I guess Candy Cane could work for another name." Fawn said. "You mean you already have a name?" the bro said. Fawn nodded slightly. "Kinda. Deer call me Fawn." Fawn said. "But I like your name better."


	2. Chapter 2

Candy Cane/Fawn was put in the Creetara and got fixed by Aviva and Koki, since Jimmy was passed out. As a few months past, Candy Cane discovered more abilities. She could turn into anything. And I mean ANYTHING! You name it, she can transform into it! If it's a pacific human or animal, she can do their voice/sound! She also began to forget her herd. It was now December, X-mas month. Candy Cane walked around the HQ. She bumped into Martin, who had a wolf pup in his arms. The pup was obviously a orphan, from the way Martin held it close to his face. Candy Cane turned into a wolf, for the pup to feel better. "Hi! I'm Candy Cane! What's your name young one?" Candy Cane said. The pup looked down at the candy cane-liked 'wolf'. The pup moved in Martin's arms, wanting to be put down. Martin set the pup down. "I'm Max! How'd you do that Miss Candy Cane?!" the pup barked (really, humans can't hear remember?) "I'm a magical deer Max." Candy Cane said. "Really? I heard humans talking that only reindeer can hold that kind of power. But it's rumored." Max barked. "What?! You mean, my herds been lying to me?!" Candy Cane said turning into her human form, Candy. Candy had red hair and candy cane like clothes. Normal blue eyes. Candy Cane noticed she turned into Candy, and turned back to her regular reindeer-form. "I'm actually a reindeer!" she said.


End file.
